An antenna can couple an electrical connection to an electromagnetic field. Antennas are typically used to transmit and receive signals between devices. Antennas can include conductors or other materials that interact with an electric field. An antenna can be multi-directional (e.g., omnidirectional) or unidirectional (often referred to as directional). Antenna performance is generally an important factor in establishing a successful communication link between devices.